Percy Jackson the Half-Dragon
by Zephyr7
Summary: What if Percy was adopted by a dragon, but not any dragon, Draco, the first dragon, read as he goes through his life as a son of Draco with the powers of a dragon and Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, as far as I have seen no one has done percy as a half dragon before, in fact i was actually looking for one to read because I thought it would be an interesting thing, didn't find any and decided to write my own, write in the comments what the pairing should be! (No pertemis, not that I have anything against it, just that I don't feel like including the hunt as being a main part of this story)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan**

A young boy scurried through the streets of New York, a beautiful woman gaining on him. He weaved through cars, desperately trying lose the woman. The boy looked back, the woman nowhere to be seen, he slowed down, dropping to his back as he started breathing sporadically, his diaphragm rapidly rising then falling, he hadn't eaten in days the only things that kept him going now was willpower and determination.

He started to get up, but fell as a donkey leg weightily pushed him down, he looked up to find the woman, but not as she once was, she now had a donkey leg, which was none too comfortably resting on his chest, her other foot was an elegant celestial bronze and her hair was flaming.

"My, my, my, looks like I've caught a certain son of poseidon!" She said with a gleefully sadistic grin.

"P-please I didn't do anything, I'm just trying to get away from my bastard step father, please d-don't take me back to him!" The boy stuttered out, still making a feeble attempt to catch his breath.

The girl seemed to finally be taking a good look at the young boy, he had sea green eyes wonderfully going with his raven black hair, on what looked to be a 7 year old body at the most. She leaned next to his ear and whispered "Oh, don't worry, you aren't going to ever see him again, or the surface for that matter, say hello to your uncles Hades, would you?"

The girl pulled back her hand, ready to deal the finishing blow, the boy closed his eyes, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes and gasped at the man in front of him, which could only be described as magnificent.

He looked to be in his early twenties, but the human resemblance stopped there, he had red slits for eyes, he had impossibly black hair, even darker than the boys own, he was wearing an elegant piece of armor over his chest, it was white with a small red dragon at the middle. He had his right hand still hanging in the air with black claws coming out of it. He was surrounded by golden dust, the remnants of the monster.

The boy stood there, his mouth now forming a perfect "o", then suddenly his face contorted into one of pure fear.

"W-who a-are you? He managed to stutter out, looking terrified.

"I am Draco, the first dragon, do not fear me, I simply saw a young demigod in need, so I came to help, you can go back to your family now, I assure you a safe travel, but first, allow me to know your name." He said with the slightest smirk playing on his face.

Suddenly the boys eyes went dark, pure rage could be felt from blocks away "I have no family, my mom was killed by my bastard of a stepfather a few days ago" He said, then his face fell into a look of sadness "My name is Percy" he said in a whisper.

Draco immediately lost his smirk as he looked at Percy empathetically, almost as if he had gone through the same thing "I am sorry for your loss Percy" He said, reaching his hand out for Percy's shoulder and, without the boy knowing, Draco looked into his memories, this only served to piss the ancient dragon off, he wanted nothing but to kill the god who had abandoned his son to such a life.

Percy looked up at the ancient dragon and with a sad look said "I'm sorry, I must go now, I don't want my stepfather to find me, and also, that creature said that I was a son of Poseidon, what does that mean exactly?"

Draco slowly nodded, then after a moment of silence spoke up "It means that exactly, you are a son of Poseidon, a god, and that creature was an empousa."

The son of Poseidon grew a confused face, as Draco explained about how demigods and greek mythology were all real and he was one of them. Suddenly, Draco grew a mischievous grin as he said "Percy, how would you like to be my adopted son, I assure you, I will be nothing like that nasty stepfather of yours, _Gabe Ugliano_" He said, as he spat Gabe's name like venom.

Percy grew a look of awe as his 7 year old brain processed what he just said, then, he slowly nodded his head.

Draco laughed and with a smirk said "If it's okay with you, I would like to bestow my blessing upon you, this will make you a half dragon, and boost your powers to new heights.

Percy simply nodded his head again as Draco placed his hand on Percy's head and chanted something below his breath so quietly that Percy couldn't make it out, once he was done, Percy fell unconscious.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked this chapter, this is my first fanfiction so I hope it isn't too horrible, any reviews would be more than appreciated. I am thinking of doing this to follow the Canon story line, just with percy as a half breed son of poseidon, who even though he despises the gods, still helps them.**

**I know this isn't a very long chapter, believe me the future chapters will be nice and long, I plan on the average chapter being around 2.5-7.5k words.**

**Also, I already have chapter 2-5 prewritten and if we can get our first review, i will immediately post chapter 2, upon our say fifth review (That's not going to be how many reviews, I will post the new goal on chapter 2), chapter 3, and so on, until i am out of prewritten chapters I will do that to get this jump started a little bit (I have around 28k words already done) Then after that, you can expect, for a while, anyway, updated every other day, as my schedule is none too busy right now!**

**~Zephyr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys, I really appreciate it! 4 reviews within the first hour of posting it! You guys rock, here's a little early chapter for your guys' support!**

**Replies**

**Fillnow21: **Good story so far and can you pair Percy up with Artemis or the fates

**Thank you so much! It really bring a smile to my face to see that people are enjoying it, also, prior to what I said about no Pertemis, if you guys really want it, then I will be happy to do it.**

**Wade98:** I already like this. Please update soon cause I can't wait to see what happens next.

**Thank you sir, this chapter came out within a few hours of the first one, hope you guys enjoy!**

**IdleWolf**: I liked it a lot. You should definitely write more.

**Thanks for the support, I plan on hopefully getting out 50k words before the end of the April 20th, wouldn't that be awesome :)?**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated, I am wide open to constructive criticism, as I know that I am not perfect and it only makes the story better, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan**

**4 Years Later**

**Percy's POV**

I finished slicing off the last of the celestial bronze training automatons, I returned my sword, named "Wyvernfire" into it's ring form, it was a gift from Draco when I started my training. I caught my breath and took a break from my training. I reminisced about how far I had come from that little boy being chased by an empusa in streets, I was now 11 years old, and was very proficient in using my half dragon abilities. When turned to a half-dragon I had pitch black wings like my dad, they had originally been sea green, but I had asked him to change them, since they reminded me too much of my blood father who had abandoned me. I could use my water abilities, but I prefered to not, as it was just a constant reminder of _him_.

I went to go to the house I had been raised in for the past four years, located a few miles past the Styx, we lived there with Lord Hades permission, at first he was reluctant, to say the least, to let a son of Poseidon live in his domain, but Draco had assured him that I hated Poseidon just as much as he did, to which he grudgingly let me live as long as I caused trouble, in fact I had even gained his favor and he now treated me as if I were one of his own children.

"Percy," Draco spoke once he saw his son "I would like you to go to a camp in New York, it is called Camp Half Blood, it is a place for demigods, as much as I would love for you to stay with me forever, you have to go out into the real world sometime" He finished with a pained look on his face.

This surprised me, I had always wanted to visit the surface but I never thought the opportunity would come so soon, Would the demigods there respect me, or think of me as a freak for me being a half-dragon? I pushed these thoughts aside, I was finally going to have adventures, and I was not going to sit here thinking about what could happen, I was going to earn my respect at the camp one way or another, I told myself. I smirked inwardly, this was going to be fun.

Draco gave me one of his crooked grins as he handed me a fire red amulet with a small red dragon inside of it, much alike the one on his armor. "I know you don't need it, thanks to your natural dragonscale armor, but when you pull this amulet a set of full battle armor and a shield will appear, much like your sword" He said, then his grin was replaced by a look of worry as he narrowed his eyes "Don't you die on me Percy, you are the only son I have ever loved."

I looked at him at a loss for words, instead I just gave my amulet a tug, midnight black armor appeared, the thing that interested me the most was the demonic red that was pulsing across the armor, never staying in one spot. "Badass" I muttered, lost in my own world, then I noticed the shield, it was made out of dragonscales polished to give it a clean red look, with stygian iron reinforcing the outsides. "I don't even know how to thank you for this father" I said, truly mesmerized by the beauty of this gift.

Draco had a glimmer of amusement in his eye "Have fun at camp" he said, as I was consumed by a pitch black tornado.

-Linebreak-

I had arrived just outside of camp, I walked up to the front and entered, I was greeted by a centaur "Hello, I am Chiron, considering you could pass through the barriers I am assuming that you are a demigod." To this, I just nodded, taking it all in, demigods were everywhere, training, laughing, it was refreshing to see so many people who were like him.

"Who's this punk, Chiron" said a girl.

Chiron sighed "Must you always be so rude to the newcomers Clarisse, and I haven't gotten around to asking his name yet," he said with a questioning glance at me.

So the girls name was Clarisse and the centaur was Chiron, good to know I thought. "My name is Percy, and I don't appreciate the tone, Clarisse." I replied with a smug smile as Clarisse narrowed her eyes at me.

"Watch it newbie, do you even know who your godly parent is?" She said with a smirk as I winced, she knew that she hit a sore spot and she seemed to enjoy every moment of it.

"Unfortunately yes, Poseidon, however I would prefer to be called son of Draco, the first dragon." I watch their reactions, Clarisse and Chiron's eye widened at my claim, I inwardly smirked, expecting reactions like this.

"Child, how can you be a son of Draco, he has long since faded, and you do not look half dragon, nor do you have the scent of a son of Poseidon" Chiron sputtered out indignantly, obviously not believing my claim.

I sighed as my scales hardened and midnight black wings shot out from my back, while my eyes turned to slits. "Believe me Chiron, my father raised me as an honest child, I would not lie of my parentage" I said while changing back into my human form. Suddenly Clarisse and Chiron bowed to me "Why are yo- why in Hades name is there a glowing trident above my head?"

"Your father Poseidon has claimed you" Chiron said "All Lord Poseidon"

This made me furious, after all that bastard had done, _he had the nerve to claim me as his son?_ "I am no son of Poseidon" I spat angrily, watching Chiron's surprised face.

"Percy, is there something you have against your father?" The old centaur asked inquisitively.

"As I said before, he is not my father, and he is the reason my mom has been dead for 4 years, I hate him" My thoughts were overloading, then a voice spoke to me _'Perseus, it is fine for now, him claiming you does not mean that you accept him, it simply means that you are a child of Poseidon'_ reverberated the mental voice of Draco through my mind. At this I calmed a little as I looked at the camp "So where is my cabin" I asked curious where I would be living for the rest of the time here at camp, to this Chiron just pointed to the beach where a small house near the sea was located, with a drinking fountain in the middle.

I made my way to my cabin, it was late out, nearly midnight, I threw myself in bed and found myself asleep almost immediately, the calm noise of the sea repeating like a lullaby.

I awoke before everyone else, I found that I couldn't go back to sleep so I started doing my workouts. While I was in the middle of doing pull-ups I was cornered by a group of girls and boys, who by their obvious aggression, must have been Ares' children.

"Ready for initiation boy" One of them said.

"You're going to love the toilets here" Another one sneered.

Then the girl from earlier, Clarisse, stepped up and said "Sorry, but it's Ares custom to dunk all the new kids heads in the toilets" She had a sadistic grin on her face as she said this.

I got ready to defend myself, there was no way in Hades that I was going to let a bunch of arrogant campers put my head in a toilet. "I will give you one chance to leave me alone" I said warningly, to which they all scoffed at. In that instant Clarisse lunged at me, trying to grab my hands to subdue me, I sidestepped and tugged my amulet, while simultaneously twisting my ring. As they saw me in full battle armor with a sword that emitted an aura of rage, they started to lose confidence. As they were backing away, the Clarisse girl came from my back, trying to disarm me without me noticing, she was now armed with a spear that arced with electricity. I grinned as I put my shield up to block it, then went on the offensive, playing with her, making her block my attacks as the rest of her cabin mates just watched, with the occasional cheering about kicking my ass. "Well this has been fun, but I think we've attracted too much attention, and I have to continue my work-out. Clarisse looked around, noticing that roughly half the camp was watching now, she attacked me with renewed vigor making a desperate attempt to break my guard as I met every slash, then when she overextended on a jab, I twisted my wrist, sending a massive amount of force at her spear, which in turn exploded with the force of a lightning bolt, when the dust dissipated I stood victorious over the unconscious body of the war god's daughter.

"Percy why is Clarisse on the floor, and where did equipment come from?" Came the voice of Chiron.

**A/N**

**There's Chapter 2, Reviews would be greatly appreciated, Also I must ask again, what pairings would you guys like to see? (Gods though, please no Piper, she annoys me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Guess what!? We just broke 300 views within the first day of this story coming out! Here is a special treat for you guys, hope you enjoy!**

**Also I've decided to just open a poll for the pairing, you can find it at my profile! May the best pairings win! (I've decided not to do goddesses, sorry guys.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

I sat there somewhat awkwardly as Chiron gave me a questioning look. "The Ares cabin tried to give me a swirly in the toilets, so naturally, I beat up their leader" I replied smugly, not really caring if I came off as arrogant at the moment. I mean, what do I care, It's not like I have any love for my father, or these campers, the only person I knew here who was tolerable was Chiron.

"Ares cabin, you are put on dish duty for 1 month" Chiron said sternly, I mentally gave myself a high five, then he spoke up again "Perseus, you will be helping them."

That one sentence felt like a slap to the face "But Chiron! THEY attacked me first!" I practically yelled at the old horse, this wasn't fair, why should I have to do dish duty?!

Then a blonde haired girl came up to Chiron "It was the Ares Cabins' fault Chiron, just let Percy off with a warning, it's not like he did anything other than defend theirselves... and make a total mockery of the most arrogant camper" She said with huge grin going from ear to ear.

"Very well, Annabeth, if you will vouch for him, I trust you, you know" He said with a fatherly glare directed at Annabeth.

A few hours later, that Annabeth girl was beside me "Hi" she said, then she motioned for me to follow her as she started walking.

"My name's Annabeth, daugher of Athena" she said timidly.

After a while of walking with her, talking about various things, we had a mutual interest in strategy, my dad had always taught me that you couldn't be a great warrior without great strategy to match. "I'm sorry, I've got to go to my cabin, It's getting rather late and I would prefer not to have to barbecue the harpies for trying to eat us" I said, with a smile tugging at my lips. The harpies unfortunately just loved to patrol the camp grounds for kids out after curfew. After saying our goodbyes, I walked to my cabin, I saw a man in the middle, immediately I recognized his aura "Dad?" I called out timidly to the man.

The man turned around with a goofy grin on his face "Hello son" he called out, if I didn't know him better I would have been insulted by the hint of mockery in his voice, then he took on a serious face "Your uncle Hades has asked a favor of you, He wants you to go to Westover Hall, his two children are there." he finished, not losing a single bit of his composure along the way.

"Why is he just now mentioning them, why couldn't I have done this long ago? I asked, curiosity ever present.

"There is quest" He said with distaste "three demigods are going after them, if the Olympians were to find out, they would kill the two without a second thought.

I nodded "How will I get there?"

"In the morning, there should be a globe on your desk, just chant my Hades name a couple of times and it will take you where you want, Hades said this was a gift to you and you can keep it so long as his children are returned safely."

I gave him a lopsided grin "Sweet" I said, then gracefully passed out in my bed, today had really taken it out of me.

I woke up, groaning, realizing it wasn't even quite 6:00 yet, I was about to go back to sleep, then I saw it. There was a nightmare black orb, it appeared to have pulsing red lightning, never staying in the same spot. I picked it up, remembering the words my dad had said to say, I thought of Westover Hall "Hades, Hades, Hades" My gut lurched, It felt as if my soul was being pulled out of my body, then was put back together again, proceeding to throw up on a tree.

"Hey, WHAT do you think you are doing?!" A nymph asked me, I paled, realizing i had just vomited on her tree. I tried to run, but she got a good slap in before, I walked the rest of the way to the school which was currently having a dance.

I was just about to walk in, when I noticed something appear in my pocket, I pulled out two pictures, must be from the two kids I was suppose to find, I pocketed them. I was just about to walk through the doors when a mortal stopped me, at least I think it was a mortal, it was as if my heightened sense was being blocked off, I assumed it was some sort of magic Hades put up to protect the two demigods, Oh if only I knew how wrong I was. I looked up at him, he looked nothing short of a grumpy teacher being forced to be bouncer for the school dance "You don't go to this school, do you" he asked.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, altering the mist, a nifty trick I had learned from Hades "You were just letting me through" I replied to him, enjoying the look of sudden confusion on his face.

"Ah, of course, however I will need you to be dressed in nicer attire, we have spare dress clothes in the locker room" He said, pointing his thumb towards a door that looked as if it had been to Hades and back.

I walked in, grumbling the whole way, I couldn't alter the mist again so soon, I was far from mastering it and it took a lot out of a person, have you ever tried altering a persons memory, even if it is short term, it isn't easy! I opened the door, which I swear was going to fall off it's hinge, and was instantly assaulted by one of the worst things I had ever smelled, it REALLY didn't help that my smelling was approximately 5 times more powerful than the average mortal. Instead of dressing up in a suit, I merely went through the back door, which led directly to the dance floor "Idiot" I mumbled, glad that I was out of that room, I would rather go to Tartarus than have to smell that again.

The room was enveloped in semi-darkness, the only light source coming from the special effect lights, which weren't so special. The walls had black construction paper on it, probably hiding the beaten up brick behind it, as I was walking, taking in the room, I saw the three quest members amateurishly making their way through the crowd, I almost let out a gasp when I saw Annabeth with them, if she saw me, she would recognize me and start asking questions, best to avoid that, the other two I was coming up with blanks for, the only thing I knew is that they smelled like O zone, most likely Zeus' spawn, but I could never be sure.

I frantically looked around the room until I found something very suspicious, the bouncer, I now read his a name tag on his suit to be "Dr. Thorn" roughly carrying two kids out, instantly I smelled it, "_Manticore_" I whispered under my breath, well this just became from a search and rescue mission to fighting one of the most dangerous creatures in Greek Mythology, another day in the life of Percy Jackson, I thought bitterly to myself, jogging to the door. As soon as I got outside, I spread my wings, taking for the skies, I knew the three quest members wouldn't be far behind, best not to be spotted.

I continued surveying the area, coming up with blanks, I can't have lost them, right? they were right here, I began to fly up, all the while using my Hawk-like vision to try to spot them, I looked towards a cliff, and I'll be damned, there were the three quest members arrogantly talking with the man, obviously having no clue how dangerous he actually was. I took into a dive formation as I made course towards the man at subsonic speeds. 5..4..3..2.. Right as I was about to make contact I was blinded by a white light, narrowly avoiding the scorpion tail that would have impaled me. In front of me now was one of the most horrible beasts in Greek Mythology, they had the agility of a lion and the deadliness of a scorpion, oh, can't forget that they can shoot poisonous spikes out of their tails.

The manticore growled at him "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am the man who will kill you for bringing harm to those children!" I replied, trying to keep my composure, this would be a difficult fight and I knew that.

The manticore lunged at me, bringing it's tail down in a deadly arc, I quickly put my wings up in an X position that blocked it, I flew back a few feet from the sheer force of the attack, damn that hurt. I twisted my ring, summoning Wyvernfire, the manticore backed up a little, looking at the flaming sword with caution, I smirked as I tugged my amulet, encasing me in battle armor that adjusted to my form, making slits for my wings and enlarging itself to fit my much bulkier build. What happened next surprised me, as I was pulling out my shield that manticore practically turned white as he paled.

"Where did you get _that_, it should be locked away, never to be seen again" he hissed, fear dancing all over his face.

"None of your business, my shield got you scared?" I called out, to be honest I had no idea what he was talking about, I always just thought this was a normal shield, and now that I knew otherwise, I would press my dad for information, or better yet, the manticore right in front of me.

"Th-that shield, you have no idea what it can do boy! It absorbs sunlight itself and gives it's wielder powers that are supposed to be untouched!" he spat out, he was backing away now "Until next time demigod" He was about to run, then, out of nowhere, a silver arrow sped by, impaling itself into his heart, turning him into a pile of golden dust.

I wasn't paying much attention as I looked at my shield,I sheathed my wings, thinking the battle was over. I wanted to know what I could do as it's wielder. I'll ask dad when I get back, I told myself.

I looked up, ready to finish the manticore to find him dead, and me surrounded by prepubescent teens all pointing bows at me and Hades children, I quickly moved in front of them as an auburn haired girl came up.

"Lady Artemis" I said with respect as I bowed 90 degrees.

"Who are you boy? You aren't of the quest and I haven't ever seen you before" she asked with eyes narrowed, as if she expected me to try to kill one of her hunters.

"I am Perseus Jackson, and the less you know, the better." I said, remaining as respectful as I could, I really didn't want the gods to be interested in my life, and as a son of Draco and Poseidon, it was kind of inevitable.

Her eyes narrowed more, If possible "I demand you tell me who you are, as an Olympian goddess I demand respect!"

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis, but Olympus has done nothing but ruin my life, I take no orders from the gods"

With blinding speed she pressed her dagger to my throat "I will kill you right now, unless you tell me exactly who you are. she hissed.

I shook my head, goddess or not, she would need better than a silver knife to pierce my scales, even celestial bronze was barely able to damage me. "I'm sorry, for any disrespect I have shown, but if you would just leave me alone, then maybe your hunt wouldn't drown" I said, I didn't want to force her hand like this, but she left me no choice.

She looked behind her as a huge tidal wave was above her and the hunt, she looked around for a lake to see where he might have gotten the water from.

"I got the water from the air and surrounding vegetation, if you are wondering, now please remove the dagger from my throat and we can talk about like civil human beings"

She reluctantly pulled her dagger from my throat, I let the tidal wave dissipate and the next thing I knew a hunting knife was being thrown at me, luckily for me, It broke on my scales. I looked at the hunters in rage, to see that it was her lieutenant that had thrown them, her being the only one who had no hunting knives on her belt. Then Artemis spoke up "Olympus has called for you, and the two children behind you."

"I'm sorry, but they aren't going anywhere, I made a promise to keep them safe, and Olympus is anywhere but safe, especially for two children of Hades." I spat. She looked dumbfounded at the revelation, while she was busy thinking I pulled the orb out of my pocket, thinking of the under world "Hades, Hades," I threw the ball at them, when It landed in the middle of them it encased them in a sphere of dark energy "Hades," they vanished to the underworld not a trace that they were there except for the black ball on the ground, I went over and picked it up, looking at the goddess intently, waiting for her to try to gut me.

She started to open her mouth to talk, but a boy pushed his way to the front, a celestial bronze rapier drawn, he was looking at me murderously "How dare you interfere with a quest of Olympus!" he said as he put the rapier to my throat.

I grinned like a madman and spoke 2 words that made his eye twitch. "I dare." He pulled back his rapier, ready to kill me for what he called my "insolence," but was stopped as I grabbed the flat of his blade and tugged it out of his hands, knocking him off balance right to the ground. "Where's that big talk now _son of Zeus_" I spat.

"Talon, quit being such an idiot." A black haired girl said while walking up, another demigod from the quest, a daughter of Zeus judging by her O zone scent. She looked at me "Hi, my name's Thalia" she said with confidence.

I looked at the demigod, Talon, on the ground, I simply shrugged, stepped on his hand, effectively breaking it, and walking towards Artemis, so when are we going to Olympus?"

Her eye twitched "Now" she said, as handcuffs appeared on my hand, a mixture of mortal steel, celestial bronze and imperial gold. I grinned slightly, if they thought this could subdue me, they were dead wrong. We flashed out in bright silver light, when I opened my eyes we were in what looked to be the throne room, Artemis took her seat and everyone looked at me, regarding me in different ways, some looked curious, some looked at me with suspicion, while some didn't seem to care *cough* _Dionysus_ *cough*

"Perseus Jackson" the voice of Zeus boomed throughout the large room "Do you know who I am?" asked the ever arrogant voice of Zeus.

I got what he wanted, he was expecting me to bow, He had another thing coming, I had ZERO respect for anyone in this room, if they thought they had respect because they were a god, they were dead wrong.

"I assume you would like me to bow to you, however, I bow to people who I respect"

**Hey guys, good, bad? horrible? let me know! As always reviews and constructive criticism was more than welcome, I know that my writing style is far from perfect, but give me time, I promise I will get better, for the most part I'm just learning the ropes as I go, I'm just glad I have decent grammar, as I think that would be the harder of the two to learn.**

**Remember to vote in the poll for who Percy will be paired with! You can find it at my profile, you guys are awesome, Zephyr out!**


End file.
